vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobility
The Nobility was formed by the Sacred Ancestor long before human history. When the race of humanity was born to the world they continued as a group in secret watching as humanity grew and established their governments. The organization became public after the nuclear holocaust in 1999 establishing their own system of Government. Organization ]] Long before human history the pure blood vampires were organized by the Sacred Ancestor. He continued to rule the vampires when humanity was born to the world. A secret ruling body was formed that along with him governed the vampires in the area known as the Crystal Palace as mentioned in White Devil Mountain. They secretly planned for when humanity's society would inevitably fall and decided to seize control then rebuilding the world in their own vision. Each Noble is in control of a given area on the frontier, referenced as "Sectors." The Vampires, however, are not loathe to strike at other sectors to try to gain more land. They also had a hierarchical society, with all lower Nobles serving 1000 greater Nobles, 7 Kings and with Sacred Ancestor at its peak. This organization is further expanded upon in Noble V: Greylancer. The Privy Council Ministry is formed taking head of the organization as a whole which is centralized around the Central Government based in the Capital . Most of the eidicts and leadership role is courted through the Ministry. Absolute Managerial Rights are established by the Sacred Ancestor and given to each overlord who rules each region of the Frontier. Northern Frontier Sector, Southern Frontier Sector, Western Frontier Sector, and the Eastern Frontier Sector. The Central government based in the Capital holds the Central Frontier Sector and demands blood tithes in order for the overlords to maintain their managerial rights. While this is a fairly democratic society the Sacred Ancestor has absolute governmental power as the one true Vampire King and as High Chancellor of the ministry. Foreseeing the Nobility's decline the Sacred Ancestor disappears leaving control to the Ministry and in his place the Ultimate Mind to act as guide for the Nobles and to deliver his laws. Any ruling by the Ultimate Mind is final and can not be over turned. The ministry is dissolved with all of them executed for trying to tamper with the Ultimate Mind and many convoluted plots where they tried to take more absolute power over the Nobility. The ministry seems to be replaced by a system that is very similar called the House of Peers by the events of the Dark Road where the capital was at war with many rebel Nobles such as General Gaskell and his invitees. History Rise Roughly 1000 years after the holocaust (around 3000 A.D.), humanity had not yet begun to recover. Rather, they had regressed into a savage state of survival and subsistence. It was at this time that the Vampires appeared, and took control of the chaos, setting themselves up as rulers, establishing what would come to be the Nobility. They subjugated the surviving humans, and reigned unopposed for the next thousand years. During their rule, they created an age of "super-science", where they unlocked almost every secret of the universe that had eluded mankind's attempts. Some example include space travel, manipulation of space/time, cybernetics (including sophisticated artificial intelligence), complete control over the weather, advanced defense and weapon systems, and practically recreating the entire world eco-system with genetically engineered creations. Many of these creations were "mythical" creatures to which the vampires felt akin. Decline Despite all their achievements, however, the Nobility began to experience a rapid decline in their society in about 4000 A.D. From their constant struggle with humanity and the magnitude of their own immortality, their own dark curse, their numbers dwindled to only a fraction. Even the greatest of their "super science" was unable to stop the inevitable death of their society. It was at this time that the humans took their opportunity and rebelled against their enslavers. Mankind managed to take the Vampire Capital, for the most part driving out or killing the remaining Nobles. Now, in the year 12,090 AD, there is but a handful of surviving Nobles still living on the Frontier, but due to the activity of Vampire Hunters, their time is cut even shorter. Pure Blood Those who are of pure blood were born vampire, with a Vampire Mother and Vampire Father through intercourse, not turned. In the Nobility purebloods are much more respected than turned vampires. Having a respected family lineage is of great importance to gain political, financial, and positional prestige. Depending on who turned the vampire may make a difference but most of the time it doesn't. Even those turned vampire usually become servants of those of pureblood. Strengths and Weaknesses The Nobility's strengths and weaknesses typically follow traditional Vampire lore, such as super-human strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, and enhanced senses, along with an aversion to sunlight, crosses, running water and garlic. However, due to the manipulation of humanity's psyche on the mass level, ordinary people do not have the ability to remember these weakness ( save sunlight). Indeed, Dr. Ferringo remembered garlic powder being a weakness against Count Magnus Lee, but forgot all about it almost immediately after using it. True Greater Nobles are on a different level and have high resistance to many of the weaknesses along with many added strengths and abilities all to themselves. The phenomena of sunlight hurting vampires in general though is limited only to planet earth many discovered while traveling the cosmos. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Characters